


Just Breathe

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Double Life, Drunk J2, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Singing Jensen Ackles, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: After a family get together at the Family Business Beer Company, Jensen and Jared have their own private jam session





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> _I cried when I listened to this song, and wrote this. It really touched me. I hope I conveyed some portion of that emotion into this drabble for you guys. This literally hit me at 4:30am, and I was up for an hour writing. Enjoy!_

Jensen had never expected it to happen. After all these years, all the jokes, all the rumors…all the family building; it was never something that he ever let himself think ~~could~~ would ever actually happen.

They were a little drunker than usual, having a literal brewery now at their disposal. The whole family had been hanging out, playing music, drinking, having a great time. After a couple hours the girls had taken the kids back home leaving just the boys left to clean up, of course that’s not exactly what was happening now.

Dani’s father and brother had helped them put everything back in order, but Jared wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. So they picked their guitars back up and started playing again. The mood was different this time around as Jensen lead Jared through the songs on the guitar and sang. They sang some of their more popular go to’s again, Brother, Tennessee Whiskey, Simple Man.

Then Jared wanted to try out a new song he’d been working on, it was by far the most difficult song for a beginner guitar player. He had been working on it for months in his trailer and hotel rooms, but this was the first time he had wanted to play it in front of Jensen.

Jared began picking away and Jensen missed his pickup to start singing, mesmerized by Jared’s fingers deftly flying over his strings. Jared just laughed it off and kept playing, nodding when Jensen’s cue came back around.

“ _Yes I understand, that every life must end, uh huh. As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh huh. Yeah I’m a lucky man, to count on both hands, the ones I love. Some folks just have one, yeah others they got none, uh huh. Stay with me, Let’s just breathe…_ ”

Jared joined him, as best as he could, with the harmony at the bridge, never breaking eye contact, “ _Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you? What if I did and I’m a fool you see, no one knows this more than me…_ ”

It was probably the beer, it may be because he knew what this song meant to Jared, but Jensen’s voice broke as he got to the end, “ _Nothing you would take, everything you gave, uh huh. Hold me ‘till I die, meet you on the other side…_ ”

Tears started to slide down his cheeks as he watched Jared lay his guitar down and take the few not so short strides to be by his side. He didn’t hesitate pulling him into a crushing embrace. Jensen could feel his best friend’s tears in his hair as they held each other.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. In a move that the fans would have called ‘Winsync,’ they both pulled back at the same time, found each other’s eyes, then their lips crashed together. Thirteen years of repression and lying to themselves, to each other, melted away; evaporated like the wort from their kettles.

Everything they ~~could~~ would never have been able to accurately express to the other passed between their moving lips, their seeking tongues. He almost laughed as he thought of _The Princess Bride_ , this was a kiss to end all kisses. 

They pulled away when they were both smiling more than kissing, and laughed, still in each other’s arms. The smile on Jared’s face was blinding, he truly was Jensen’s own personal star, shining so bright, he could block out everything else.

No, Jensen had never expected it to happen, but he was damn sure glad that it finally had. They ~~could~~ would sort everything else out in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wort (/ˈwɜːrt/) is the liquid extracted from the mashing process during the brewing of beer or whisky. Wort contains the sugars, the most important being maltose and maltotriose, that will be fermented by the brewing yeast to produce alcohol.
> 
> *Jared once said, at a convention, that _Just Breathe_ was one of his favourite songs (especially by Pearl Jam) because it was the first song that he had ever heard as a father.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
